Treason
by Sincerity
Summary: How did Thor and Loki prepare for their confrontation with Malekith? This fic explores what might have happened after the brothers agreed to a truce.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The world of Thor and all its characters are property of Marvel.

* * *

**Treason**

Loki studied Thor's face for a long moment. It was usually a simple task to understand his brother's intentions. But this time Thor was guarded. That was new. And Loki believed Thor would make good on his threat should he betray him once more.

" When do we start?" Loki asked, eager to exact justice for Frigga. She who had truly been his mother and whose love had always been a balm to his aching heart.

Thor stepped closer to his cell and disarmed the energy field, turning back the way he had come. Loki rose to his feet, watching him with a steady gaze. A moment later, with a weary sigh he dusted himself off and stepped down from his cell. Thor ascended the prison staircase without a backward glance and Loki quickened his steps, his bare feet slapping quietly against cold marble.

Thor paused to make certain their way of escape was clear before continuing down an adjacent hall and Loki followed him with a determined stride.

With great stealth the brothers traveled through the ruins of their palace home. Silence reigned between them, Thor preoccupied for Jane and the future of Asgard and Loki plotting his revenge. He imagined his rage would boil over, spilling onto the monster that slayed their mother.

He would send it to hel screaming.

* * *

At length they arrived at a junction. Loki waited for Thor's signal to continue onward. Minutes ticked by. Thor made no move.

" Thor." Loki whispered but if Thor heard him he gave no indication. " Thor." He tried again, this time a bit louder.

Thor turned to him with a frown, aggravated. It was then that Loki saw the tears shining in his eyes. He thought to speak, to lighten their darkening mood. But his tongue betrayed him, sitting in his mouth as if made of lead.

" Keep quiet." Thor warned. "Lest you wish the guards find us and lock us both in the dungeon."

Thor turned back, watching a squad of soldiers march down the hall. Loki frowned. His blood thrummed with adrenalin and violence filled his thoughts. And the longer he pondered their circumstances the greater his roil towards Asgard's king grew.

Aggravated, he gripped Thor's shoulder, whispering harshly in his ear_. " _Tell me you have a plan that holds more logic than dragging me out into battle with little more than my undergarments and bare feet."

Thor shrugged off his hand and proceeded down the hall without so much as a "follow me."

Loki ran his fingers through his hair in mounting frustration and picked up his pace to keep in time with Thor's quickening strides.

* * *

A few minutes later found the brothers standing before Thor's chambers. Turning back to Loki he finally spoke.

" Bathe and dress quickly. I will gather a meal for us and return shortly."

With a curt nod Loki turned and took hold of the door handle. " Just tell me one thing, brother." He said quietly, unwilling to meet Thor's gaze.

" What?" Came the tart reply.

" Did she suffer?"

There was a long pause that was broken only by the quiet shuffle of Thor's boots as he turned away.

" Be quick brother." He ordered. Loki stared after him with a wounded expression, gripping the door handle tight enough to whiten his knuckles.

He watched Thor disappear from view around a far corner before opening the door with an aggravated growl and a firm push. As he stepped inside he saw that his bath had already been drawn. The scent of sandlewood filled the air. Clean garments were set upon a chair already pressed and ready for wear. Beside them in a neat pile lay two luxurious towels.

Loki quickly undressed and slipped into the tub. The warm, scented water immediately soothed his tense muscles and he released a weary sigh. His gaze roamed Thor's chambers until they settled upon a shield that gleamed gloriously in the late afternoon light. It rested easily against the wall at an angle that accentuated intricate carvings of vines and flowers.

It had been a gift from Frigga. Loki had one of a similar design. They were symbols of honor given only to those deemed ready to defend and uphold the honor of Asgard and the throne that ruled it.

_She_ _had been so proud of us_. Loki reminisced. _  
_

He found that if he stared at the shield long enough he could almost hear her voice... see her gentle smile.

_Was it only two days ago that I had seen her with my own eyes and spoken to her if only to keep her with me a while longer? _He wondered.

Loki gazed at the shield, unconsciously wringing his hands. Tears, unbidden, streamed down the contours of his cheeks to fall and mingle in the bath water. Trembling he briskly rubbed his face with his hands.

_I have to focus. I have to be strong._ He reminded himself. _From this moment onward I cannot show any weakness, especially to Thor. _

And yet he could not bare the pain of this loss. He remembered the look in Frigga's eyes knowing that his verbal talent had hit its mark and he hated himself for it. Yet she forgave him and exhibited an ethereal grace that offered him comfort despite her pain.

_Oh mother... I can yet see you standing before me... If only I could embrace you one last time. If only I could have told you that I_... _I..._

Overwhelmed by grief and burdened with shame, Loki bowed his head and wept.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The world of Thor and all its characters are property of Marvel.

* * *

Treason

Loki and Thor sat at a small dinette in an alcove of Thor's chamber. Set before them was a simple yet filling meal of fowl, bread, cheese, and nuts.

Loki chewed on his bottom lip, contemplating their options regarding Asgardian law. Surely there were procedures for exceptional circumstances. And depending on events already set in motion there might be a way to save Thor's life. Loki had no doubt that any scheme he created would place his own life at risk as well.

Thor reached for the pitcher of mead set between them and wordlessly offered to fill Loki's cup. Loki nodded quietly, tearing apart a biscuit with his fingers. Thor filled his own cup and looked over at him.

" You are scheming." He stated a moment later.

" Hm." Loki replied softly.

Thor studied him over the rim of his cup, feeling the mead burn warm against his tongue and down his throat.

" A monarchy is only as healthy as its monarch." Loki stated quietly.

Thor set his cup down. " Yes. Which is why we must succeed."

Loki swallowed a few gulps of mead before giving Thor a firm nod. " No doubt. I imagine Odin will be displeased with your participation regarding my escape."

" We will have company on our mission." Thor replied, redirecting their conversation. He was in no mood to take part in Loki's bitterness.

Loki cocked an eyebrow at him. " Do you believe the Warriors Three will be happy to advance with a _traitor_ such as I in their midst?"

Thor shook his head. " They will be involved but only to give us time to escape. I speak of another. One not familiar with the ways of war."

Loki frowned, confusion clearly evident upon his face.

" You remember Jane Foster..." Thor clarified.

" Jane?..." Loki whispered, trying to place the name to a face. " Jane Foster... from _Midgard_?!" He exclaimed incredulously. " What does she have to do with _any _of this? A _mortal_! Have you completely lost your-"

" If you know what is wise for your future, Loki, you will say no more." Thor interrupted through clenched teeth, his fury barely checked as he seemed ready to leap out of his chair with malintent. He did not give Loki time to respond.

" Jane discovered a tear in dimensions. But where she found herself... there was another. A power long forgotten and well hidden. It was there that she was infected with the Aether. And Malekith desires its power as he once did before."

Loki blinked, not comprehending for a moment. " ... the aether... the battle of Svarltefheim..." He looked up at Thor with wide eyes. " Does she know how to wield its power?"

Thor shook his head. " It is all she can do to keep it from consuming her entirely. And she grows more weary by the hour. Her body cannot bear its strength for much longer."

" Why has it not been extracted?" Loki asked. " Surely Asgard's _great king_ could do so."

Loki's animosity towards Odin was not lost to Thor." He cannot. We even searched the great annals for guidance. There is no mention of the Aether ever being destroyed or taken out of another. It has never been done before."

" Then the attack upon Asgard..."

" It was Malekith, Loki. Somehow he can sense its presence. And now all of our defenses are torn asunder. If he attacks once more we will be completely vulnerable. And I would never allow him to touch Jane. Certainly not after everything that has happened. Not after the sacrifice mother gave to protect her."

At that Loki looked up sharply, having returned to tearing apart another biscuit. " She died protecting Jane?"

Thor only nodded, taking another gulp of mead and hating how Loki stared at him with his incredulous glare.

" Why was Jane not with you, or better yet, placed in a stronghold? You mean to tell me that she was simply visiting?"

" We did not know it was Malekith at the time. The prisoners had escaped and we thought it was you and your tricks." Thor replied gruffly, rising from his seat to walk over to one of his private balconies. He released a heavy sigh and raised his gaze to the sky.

After a few moments Loki quietly joined him, unsettled by Thor's solemn demeanor. He studied his face, unaccustomed to seeing so much worry and sorrow there.

" Mother believed that the fate of all worlds rests upon keeping the Aether away from Malekith." Thor continued.

" But..." Loki prompted, sensing there was more.

" But I believe that bringing the Aether to him is exactly what we must do."

There was a pause. Loki stared at him, confused once more by his meaning." Alas," He sighed at length, shaking his head. " I cannot read minds. Do you mean to tell me that risking certain death, helping me escape, dragging your friends into the mix, and risking Jane's life, is all so that we can hand over the Aether to the enemy?"

" I am saying it is what Malekith will believe we are doing." And Thor pinned Loki with a pointed stare.

" An elaborate ruse." Loki stated, understanding at last why Thor had sought him out.

" Elaborate in a manner that I myself cannot accomplish by my own devices." And Thor turned fully then to him.

" In order to succeed I need the aid of the most talented trickster. Someone who would also know of a secret way to Svartelfheim. And I only know of one such person."

Loki studied him, quietly weighing Thor's words. " You wish to battle the enemy in his own land." He stated after a moment.

" We cannot win against the dark elves here in Asgard. There is too much at risk. And I would just as soon avoid any circumstance such as what transpired on Midgard."

Loki understood Thor's reference and swallowed an uncomfortable lump in his throat. Thor walked over to a desk covered in maps and scribbled notes. After a moment Loki followed, curious.

" What is all this?" He asked, picking up a random page of parchment.

" These were the plans but _this,_" And Thor retrieved a paper near the center of the desk. " Is what will be."

Loki smirked. " I never thought you would write down plans, let alone become the instigator of treasonous acts."

Thor shook his head. " Plotting treasonous acts I can do, apparently. Planning elaborate ruses I cannot."

Loki feigned shock. " You mean to say that someone other than myself had the patience to scheme alongside you?"

" Sif will retrieve Jane and meet us half way to the throne room." Thor explained, handing his parchment to Loki who made a quick study of its content. As he did so Thor walked over to the dinette and took another sip of mead.

Loki set the parchment down and looked to Thor. " I see that Volstagg will stand guard whilst we, what? Make a run for it? Your written plans do not specify exactly what we will be doing. How do we escape the palace unnoticed?"

" We will commandeer one of Malekith's air ships." Thor replied, matter-of-factly. Loki made a face.

" Relax, brother." Thor smirked, a bit of his former adolescent arrogance shining through for a moment. " I know what to do."

Loki cocked an eyebrow at that but decided to let it be. " And Hogun?"

" He has remained on Vanaheim for now."

Loki silently counted his fingers, making a show of it so Thor could see. " Hm... there is still one unaccounted for."

" Yes. There will most likely be a pursuit. Fandral will ensure our escape once we reach the waters."

" Well, it seems you have thought of everything."

" I can get us to your secret pathway, Loki, but I turn to you for how to approach Malekith. Tell me your thoughts."

Loki placed a finger to his chin, tapping it lightly as he thought through several possibilities.

Thor, meanwhile, helped himself to more cheese and bread. Already he felt exhausted and eating was the furthest thing on his mind. But it would do no good to go into battle without proper nourishment.

It was several minutes before Loki returned to his seat and nodded to him. " Alright. I think I have it."

Thor nodded. " Let's hear it, then." He replied around a mouthful of bread.

" We will need to present ourselves as brothers in conflict rather than brothers united. You must act as if I catch you off-guard. You must act as if you do not expect me to betray you."

Thor frowned, studying him with a closed expression.

" It will be a ruse, Thor." Loki reassured him before continuing. " I will have to incapacitate you in some way... Malekith must believe that you cannot call forth Miljnor."

Thor nodded, his imagination stirred. " If you knock me to the ground I can begin to call for it and you can use a trick to stop me."

" Something violent."

" Yes, it would have to be."

" Something cruel and shocking."

" ... perhaps..." Thor replied, looking at Loki suspiciously once more.

" I've got it." Loki smiled at him, his eyes twinkling with barely hidden mischief. " I will make it appear as if I have cut off your hand."

Thor blanched slightly. " You can do that?"

" Of course."

" Alright. And then?"

Loki shrugged. " I hand Jane over."

" No. Absolutely not."

" There is no other way, Thor." Loki reasoned. " Look, as far as we know Malekith is the only one who can safely extract the Aether from Jane's body. And once it is out in the open outside of a host, it will be vulnerable."

" And then I call forth Miljnor and destroy it." Thor added.

Loki nodded in agreement. " The only question that remains is will it be enough."

" We only need to prevent him from utilizing its power during the convergence." Thor stated confidently. " And Miljnor has laid waste to many a foe. I have little doubt it would fail to destroy it."

" I hope you're right because if we fail this..."

" We will not because we cannot. We must succeed. No matter the cost to ourselves."

Loki blinked in surprise. " No matter the cost?"

Thor nodded. " Whatever the sacrifice must be I will gladly pay if it means Jane, Asgard, and all the realms are safe from the Aether's power and Malekith's intent."

Thor stood then and walked across the expanse of his rooms to his wardrobe. Loki stared out a window, suddenly feeling tired and forlorn. Events were happening quickly. He hoped their fragile plans produced a favorable outcome. There was simply no more time to prepare anything more.

Thor removed his cloak and an elegant tunic underneath and looked back at Loki over his shoulder.

" You complained earlier about not wishing to go into battle without proper attire." He half shouted, his voice muffled as he slipped into his battle armor. " Best remedy that now. We leave as soon as I am finished dressing."

" No rest for the weary, I see." Loki sighed, finishing his mead with one long gulp and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. " So be it."

And the brothers prepared themselves in silence; Thor preoccupied with their escape and Loki with the confrontation awaiting them. There would be a sacrifice and he steeled himself for the inevitability of its high price.


End file.
